


My Amazing Opinions and Thoughts on Things

by Thanatos_is_I



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos_is_I/pseuds/Thanatos_is_I
Summary: The title is sarcastic. I can clarify the sarcasm if needed. This is basically my thought process on different fandoms, what I would change, and other matters. Honestly, there are millions of work on AO3, and I can't logically expect that I will get a lot of fans or readers.





	My Amazing Opinions and Thoughts on Things

So, yeah. My first work posted on here. Feel free to ask on my opinions, suggest something, and being honest if you comment. If you want to request I cover a topic, here are the guidelines;  
\- No political content  
\- Nothing that is not child friendly  
Those are basically it. I will update on the list as things come up.  
Personally, I am perfectly fine with criticism, just don't be to emotional about it. If there are holes in my thought process, or if I need to correct some aspect of my grammar, tell me about it. Tell me your opinion on matters I discuss, help make me more knowledgeable, and help me understand other points of view. This is my first work on this site, and I want to know what I should do on other works as well.


End file.
